kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Yet Got/Mutt COPY
Mutt, more commonly known as "Good Boy" Mutt, is the protagonistic sidekick of Henry in Kingdom Come: Deliverance. In the beginning, Mutt'' was the dog of [[Skalitz|''Skalitz]]'s butcher. When Henry returns to Skalitz to bury his parents, he encounters ''Zbyshek'' attempting loot Mutt's late owner. When Henry wakes up at the Rattay Mill during ''Awakening'', the fourth main quest, he can find Mutt wandering there or following Peshek. In the base game, Mutt cannot become a Sidekick, and serves no purpose to Henry or his quests. With the ''A Woman's Lot'''' DLC, Mutt becomes a recruitable Sidekick, and will be able to heed specific commands from Henry. To recruit Mutt, Henry must speak to ''Theresa ''at the Rattay Mill. Question her about the dog and the conversation will eventually lead to you keeping Mutt and taking him along on your adventure's throughout ''Bohemia! Commands Mutt has one button on the controller--the triangle button on the PS4 controller and the Y'' button on the Xbox One controller--to use his many commands. These commands will be discernable by the dog head symbol next to the command along with directions on how to activate it. Using commands will not change Mutt's state (e.g. using the ''Hunt command will not change Mutt's state from Free to Hunting). * Sic! ** Unlocked by the Sic Houndmaster skill, this command is available while hovering over a person, whether or not an enemy. It can be activated from a very far distance as long as visual contact with the target is established. Mutt will sprint over to the target and repeatedly bite them until you activate the Heel command, the target dies, Mutt's obedience hits zero, or the target gets far enough away from Henry. Be warned, this command will be seen as a crime when done to civilians or non-enemy human NPC's. After, Mutt will return to what his current state makes him do. * Heel! ** Though this command will not automatically prompt in any case, holding down the command button while no other commands are prompted on the screen will activate the Heel command. This commend does not change Mutt's state and will only make him come closer to you. * Hunt! ** Unlocked by the Hunt Houndmaster skill, this command is available while hovering over an animal, with the exception of other dogs. It can be activated from a very far distance as long as visual contact with the animal is established. Like the Sic command, Mutt will sprint over to the animal and attack it until you activate the Heel command, the animal dies, Mutt's obedience hits zero, the animal gets far enough away from Henry (which is significantly further away than with the Sic command), or Mutt becomes tired. After, Mutt will return to what his current state makes him do. * Fetch! ** Unlocked by the Hunt Houndmaster skill, this command is available while hovering over a rabbit carcass. It can be activated from a very far distance as long as visual contact with the rabbit corpse is established. When activated, Mutt will pick up the rabbit carcass and drop it at your feet. Mutt will automatically carry out this command when he is in the Hunting state. Note that this command cannot be used on anything that isn't a rabbit carcass. Interaction When interacting with Mutt, Henry will be greeted with the following dialogue choices: *Food **Feed Mutt with meat items from your inventory to raise obedience. This action will end the dialogue and Mutt will begin to eat whatever Henry placed on the ground from his inventory. *Praise **Henry will compliment our good boy :) and raise his obedience. *Hunt game! **Unlocked by the Hunt Houndmaster skill, Mutt will, by default, chase after and instantly kill rabbits. He will then pick up the carcass in his mouth and set it down at your feet. Selecting the Hunt game! action will change his State, but we will get to that later. *Stay! **Mutt will sit, lay, or stand around his current location--he may take a few steps before heeding the command. During this state, Mutt's obedience does not decrease faster through neglect, but will decrease all the same. To summon Mutt, use the Heel command and he will instantly teleport nearby, no matter the distance, and return to your side. * Other commands. ** Aggressive! *** Unlocked by the Sic Houndmaster skill, Mutt will, by default, attack nearby enemies with or without your knowledge. This is useful when you are unable to micromanage Mutt during a fight, but can prove dangerous to Mutt's obedience level if he bites more than he can chew and if repeatedly attacked by an enemy. ** Heel! *** Just like the key bind, Mutt will follow you closely and wander a small radius around Henry. ** Free! *** Mutt will follow you freely, wandering a larger radius around Henry, but following within sight. ** Go back to the mill! *** Mutt will return to the Rattay Mill where you can retrieve him later. While at the mill, his obedience will not decrease but will be reset to the default. You will be unable to interact with him after sending him home and he hill teleport to the mill once you look away or get far enough away from him. He will begin following Peshek around as he did before recruiting him. To return him to your side, you will need to speak with Theresa again. ** (Back) * (End dialog) Stats Mutt will have two stats which are affected by your actions and the Houndmaster skill. Both can be seen in the Dog tab of Sidekicks. * Sense of Smell A dog can sniff out enemies even when they're out of sight. If you take good care of your dog and are experienced in handling it, it will identify foes at a greater distance. The distance at which it can identify a foe increases with you level of Houndmaster skill. - In-game Description Certain perks with the Houndmaster skill, along with leveling up the skill, will increase the distance in which Mutt can detect enemies. Note that only after the Sniffer perk will Mutt be able to warn Henry of nearby foes. * Obedience Your dog's obedience affects his behavior. If it's low, he won't always heed you commands or may even run off. If it's high, on the other hand, your dog will be more effective and will obey your orders willingly. - In-game Description Despite the in-game description, Mutt will not randomly run off when his obedience is above zero. Though, the moment it hits zero, he will run away from Henry and will not return with the heel command. After a minute or two, Mutt will eventually return with low obedience. Feeding and praising Mutt will raise his obedience, while increasing your Houndmaster skill with rise his default level of obedience. States Mutt will have multiple states which can be changed at will through interaction. Under the Dog tab of Sidekicks, ''Mutt's current state will be seen under ''Current command. * Hunting ** Triggered by selecting Hunt game! while interacting with him. Using the Heel command in this state will not change his state to At heel and will instead drop the rabbit carcass or stop chasing an animal and immediately return to you. Mutt will resume hunting after a few moments. * Waiting ** Triggered by selecting Stay! while interacting with him. Despite using the Heel command to summon him, Mutt will enter a Free state. * Aggressive ** Triggered by selecting Aggressive! while interacting with him. Using the Heel command in this state will not change his state to At heel and will instead stop attacking enemies to return to your side. But be warned, after returning to you, he will immediately begin attacking enemies again depending on whether you are under attack and their distance. * At heel ** Triggered by selecting Heel! while interacting with him. This state and the Heel command are not related and cannot be triggered through said command. Using the Heel command will only make him get closer to you for a moment before returning to the At heel state wandering distance. * Free ** Triggered by selecting Free! while interacting with him. Using the Heel command in this state will not change his state to At heel and will only make him get closer to you for a moment before returning to the Free state wandering distance. Using the Heel command while in this state may free him from being stuck or teleport him to you if he isn't catching up to you while you are running or on a horse. Notes * Feeding Mutt raw meat below 50 durability (when the durability is shown in red numbers) will decrease his obedience. * Mutt may bark and howl while you are in a building / in a location he can not get to. While it may be annoying, it does not alert nearby NPC's and they will just ignore it. * While sneaking behind someone to pickpocket them, Mutt may move in front of / block the person you are attempting to pickpocket. This will not alert the NPC of your location, but in the event that the person is blocked, they may attempt to move around Mutt, which will then cause them to turn towards you and catch you in the act. * Mutt will sometimes teleport to you while you are inside a building when you load a save or run quickly enough into a building while Mutt is some distance away. Mutt will remain in the same spot he teleported to unless there is enough room to follow you out the door or you move away from the building to teleport him back out. NPC's will not be alerted of your location if they see Mutt inside their house, nor will his barking and howling alert them. Bugs * During the fourth main quest ''Awakening, Mutt may become bugged/stuck along the way to Rattay or somewhere within Skalitz during the opening scene. This bug is rare in the vanilla game but is commonly triggered while using mods. The only known fix is to remove the mods and reload before the particular scene.'' * After selecting the ''Food option while interacting with Mutt, a bug may occur where he does not eat the dropped food but will walk over to it and look either to the left or the right indefinitely until you pick up the food or use the Heel command. Moving to a different location, fast traveling, or reloading will fix this.'' Author's Notes *''There are two perks within the Houndmaster skill--''called Seek!'' and Chase!--that may or may not add to the stats, states, commands, and/or interaction sections. I have not unlocked those perks yet, thus I am unable to give a clear description on them. Once I unlock them, I will return and add the information to this page. Yet Got'' Category:Blog posts